


Te amo, aún si no estoy allí

by Timebreaker



Series: Pray for the fate of the wiked [3]
Category: Lucifer (Comic), Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Been an Angel is complicated, Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 14:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14239641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timebreaker/pseuds/Timebreaker
Summary: El amor fue creado antes del universo pero mucho después que las Huestes angelicales. Y los ángeles fueron creados siendo infertiles para poder servir mejor a la Presencia.¿Qué sucede cuando el Creador ordena la creación de un híbrido a uno de sus más preciados hijos?





	Te amo, aún si no estoy allí

De tu mano pequeña diciéndome adiós   
Esa tarde de lluvia en San Juan   
Con los besos que llevo conmigo   
Que son solo tuyos y nunca te di   
Por andar ocupado en el cielo   
Me olvide que en el suelo se vive mejor   
Mi Boricua, mi india, mi amor  
Mi asignatura pendiente

~Ricardo Arjona

 

Todo se encontraba en silencio.

Aquel tipo de silencio que solo podía existir en el mundo mortal donde siempre puede sentirse el pulso de vida en cualquier lugar. La luna y las estrellas decoraban el firmamento en una gama de colores infinita, mucho más clara en las montañas que en las ciudades. El viento contra su cuerpo era tranquilo y cálido debido a la llegada del verano.

La construcción de piedra gris que buscaba se elevaba por debajo de su ser, en medio de un bosque entre las montañas de Europa, a horas del pueblo más cercano. Fue creada de esta forma para que sus habitantes pudieran mantenerse tan aislados como fuera posible. Poseía amplios campos de cultivo y suplemento de agua potable a través de un rio sobre el cual se había construido la parte este del complejo.

Sus pies tocaron tierra en uno de los jardines donde las diferentes flores, algunas cerradas por la llegada de la noche y otras aun abiertas, pero con sus pétalos hacia el suelo en su descanso, se mecían junto a la suave brisa. Las puntas de las plumas blancas a centímetros de rozar la tierra. Él no sentía el frio de la piedra o los adoquines mientras se adentraba por una de las galerías hacia el interior del ala Sur, la más cercana a la capilla principal.

Dentro de esta se encontraba un enorme invernadero, construido hace unos diez años para albergar las múltiples especies foráneas que los miembros de esta rama de la iglesia habían comenzado a cultivar y almacenar. La estructura cubría un área el doble de amplia que el jardín en que había llegado. Era un ecosistema completamente único en comparación al bosque que se observaba por fuera de los cristales.

A él le recordaba en cierta forma al jardín de su Padre, una versión borrosa y humana nacida en el reflejo de un espejo.

En el centro de esta casa de cristal, oculto entre sauces llorones (salyx babylonica) cuyas hojas brillaban por las gotas del roció en sus hojas, se encontraba un edificio. Como una muñeca de matrioshka, esta construcción era mucho más pequeña. Hecha en la misma piedra que todo el Convento, fue construida junto con el resto del lugar para funcionar como el puesto de un guardia, pero cayó en desuso luego de unas décadas. Los humanos que se instalaron más tarde, después de que toda la construcción hubiera sido dejada a merced de los elementos, construyeron el invernadero a su alrededor con la intención de utilizarlo como almacén.

Y unos dos meses atrás cambiaron nuevamente su uso.

La puerta se abre ante su presencia sin siquiera tocarla.

La habitación con la que se encuentra es pequeña. Los pisos son de madera de roble y sus tablones son obviamente nuevos pues carecen de las marcas típicas del paso constante de los habitantes. Los muebles, al contrario, estaban hechos de la madera del bosque y se veían desteñidos por los años y el uso. Un pequeño escritorio, un armario de dos puertas, una silla simple y una cama, actualmente ocupada por una mujer de mediana edad de cabello castaño. Sus ropas descansaban bien dobladas sobre la silla más cercana a un lado de la cama, entre la mesa de noche y el escritorio. Sus zapatos y sus pantuflas se encontraban en alineadas al lado de la cama.

Ella se encontraba profundamente dormida, atrapada dentro del mundo de los sueños, sin percatarse del ser que en ese momento se paraba a unos metros de su persona a pesar de pertenecer a la religión a la que suscribía.

Aquello que buscaba se encontraba más allá de la puerta a los pies de la humana. Sin dedicarle una segunda mirada a la mujer, se dirigió directamente hacia dicha puerta que, de manera similar a la primera, se abrió ante él sin la necesidad de tocarla.

La siguiente habitación era mucho más grande que la primera, casi el doble de tamaño. Estaba significativamente mejor amueblada: un armario de tres puertas, una butaca, una cómoda, un cambiador y un baúl en un costado.

La cuna moisés en el centro del lugar era pequeña para lo amplia que era la habitación, creada a partir de la madera del bosque que rodeaba el Convento. Estaba bellamente decorada con tallados de símbolos nacidos mucho antes de que el terreno del lugar siquiera mostrara las primeras señales de vida. Sábanas blancas, de algodón hilado a mano por las hermanas, cubrían cada centímetro del interior de la cuna desde el colchón en su base hasta sus bordes acolchonados. En la cabecera se alzaba un parasol de forma triangular, hecho con la misma tela de algodón solo que esta estaba adornada por bordados de patrones de estrellas y soles de color amarillo.

Sobre el moisés, una esfera de luz de casi la mitad del tamaño de la cuna flotaba de manera silenciosa. Una serie de gorjeos se escuchaban desde la cuna mientras una pequeña mano se alzaba por sobre el borde, abriéndose y cerrándose en dirección a la esfera, como si intentará alcanzarla y aferrarla. El querubín permanecía inmovible en su lugar.

Él se acerco al moisés, apartando al querubín de su posición con un gesto de su mano. La esfera de luz obedeció su orden silenciosa y abandono la habitación a través de la ventana, dejándole solo con el bebé.

Desde las sabanas, un par de ojos dorados le observaron con curiosidad e inocencia. Eran tan brillantes como **Rigil Kentaurus,** resaltando aún más prominentes por lo blanco de su tez y lo negro de su cabello. Él pequeño no parece incomodarse por la sombra que su cuerpo proyectaba sobre él, o por la imagen de las alas en su espalda.

Sus manos descansaban a los lados de su cabeza, quizás agotado por intentar alcanzar al querubín los minutos previos a su llegada. En su frente se encontraba pintada una estrella de cinco puntas con cinco puntos entre las puntas de la estrella, creada a partir de la mezcla de diversas plantas del invernadero. Quien lo realizara debía de tener un profundo conocimiento y habilidad para la magia, después de todo, era difícil encubrir la presencia angelical sin la intervención de la Presencia o de uno de los miembros de su hueste.

Cuidadosamente, levantó al pequeño del moisés, recibiendo a cambio un sonido de aprobación. Era tan pequeño y frágil. Sostenerlo en sus brazos era una sensación extraña pero placentera. En la Ciudad de Plata jamás había existido algo como un bebé; todas las huestes vinieron a la conciencia con la apariencia que poseían en el presente, de acuerdo a los deseos y pensamientos de su Padre.

Acaricio con cuidado la escaza cabellera negra, recibiendo un suave y cálido suspiro que causo cosquillas en su mano mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

Le acuno en sus brazos, acomodándole con cuidado contra su pecho, dejándole sentir los latidos de su corazón al tiempo que él mismo sentía su latido debajo de su mano de manera similar al batir de las alas de un colibrí. Algunos de sus cabellos dorados cayeron frente a sus ojos más no lograron ocultar la imagen de la llama del alma de su pequeño.

Tentativa y temerosamente, una sonrisa se asomo por sus labios mientras escuchaba los gorjeos sin sentido que algún día serian palabras, por debajo era capaz de escuchar el sonido de un instrumento.

Cuan pesado era el regalo que el Creador dejó a su hijo.

Michael confiaba en el plan que la Presencia tenía para el pequeño Elliot Knight. Desde el fondo de su existencia. Sin embargo, en un rincón de su corazón se albergaba la duda y el temor. Esas emociones habían estado presentes desde el momento en que su Padre le llamo a su trono y le ordeno bajar a la Tierra y crear al infante en sus brazos mediante el poder demiurgo. Desde el momento en que el alma de Elliot comenzó a brillar como una estrella desde adentro del vientre de su madre, el mayor de los Arcángeles había sentido el mismo amor que sentía hacia sus hermanos sino es que más profundo.

¿Acaso su Padre se había sentido así cuando pensó en Lucifer y en él? ¿Cuándo pensó la existencia del resto de sus hermanos? ¿En la existencia del universo y todo lo que le habitaba?

Una mano pequeña se atrapó su dedo índice al tiempo que luceros dorados se fijaban en los zafiros ajenos. Por un segundo las comisuras de sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa que infla de manera adorable sus mejillas. En un parpadeo, sus alas blancas desaparecieron y una túnica blanca cubrió su cuerpo hasta sus pantorrillas para permitirle ocupar la butaca cerca de la cuna. Le acomodo de forma que su cabeza descansara en su pecho por debajo de su clavícula, lo que le permitía frotar círculos en su espalda. Sintió como bostezaba profundamente antes de dejar salir un suave suspiro.

El sueño pronto reclamo a Elliot en su abrazo, y Michael Demiurgos permaneció las siguientes horas simplemente observando, intentando guardar en su memoria la imagen y sensación del pequeño descansando sin ninguna preocupación o peligro sobre su pecho.

Solo tenía esta noche para pasarla al lado de su hijo.

Después del amanecer ya no tendría permitido verle de nuevo, según las ordenes de la Presencia; dudar de sus órdenes era una blasfemia y desafiarlas era un crimen castigado con el exilio. Morningstar y sus ejércitos fueron el primer y último ejemplo del castigo que la Presencia era capaz de imponer.

Para cuando la primera luz del sol se asomo por el horizonte, Michael se paraba frente a la cuna, observando con cariño y dolor al infante que descansaba entre las sabanas blancas, sabiendo que sería incapaz de recordar las ultimas horas. Sabiendo que pensaría por el resto de su vida que no le importaba a su padre cuando la realidad era todo lo contrario. Con el sol a sus espaldas y sus alas extendidas se agacho para besar con delicadeza su mejilla en un último gesto de despedida. El querubín esperaba en un costado de la habitación, listo para regresar a su puesto como guardián y observador.

El sol ya se elevaba por sobre la línea del horizonte el momento en que él atravesaba reluctante el cielo en el camino de regreso a su hogar.

Desde el fondo de su mente las palabras de su hermano Lucifer resonaban con fuerza, preguntándole si realmente le parecían justos los planes de su Padre.

La Ciudad de Plata le da la bienvenida, como una estrella en medio de una profunda oscuridad.

Su brillo, repentinamente, le resultaba frío y distante.

**Author's Note:**

> Mitad demonios son muy comunes en los comics, los mitad-angel, en cambio, son una de las más grandes rarezas.
> 
> Esta es la imagen más cercana a como me imagine la escena en la butaca: https://instagram.com/p/BOKw3xsA1uU/?utm_source=ig_embed


End file.
